


А кто знал?

by PrInSe_Kiro, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Рождество у Манфредов.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Leo Manfred, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 2





	А кто знал?

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020

Саймон с самого начала говорил Норт, что готовить пряничный домик в первый раз — это очень сложно, а потому несколько раз предлагал свою помощь, от которой довольно резко отказывались. «Я загрузила все нужные инструкции — справлюсь!» — и не понятно, это она так обижается или так сильно настроена все сделать самостоятельно.

— На тебе и Маркусе лежит основная часть нашего ужина, доверь мне самую веселую, а? — и Саймон не стал больше спорить и убеждать подругу. Если понадобится — она сама попросит, чего, к его удивлению, не произошло ни накануне праздника, ни утром 25 числа.

Зато утром случилось другое: Лео неожиданно заявил, что вечером приведет друга (или этот друг доберется до них сам, Саймон так и не понял). Это немного порушило планы, ведь нужно было вызнать о том, нужно ли готовить что-то дополнительно для гостя.

— Да не парьтесь вы! Поест, что будет на столе! — Лишь отмахнулся Лео и укатил в магазин по поручению Карла, который очень хотел сегодня уделить время помощи в подготовке всего к празднику. Достал свой крафтовый планер, куда записал все, что должно быть готово к вечеру, и перепечатал список для Лео еще раз — чтобы точно ничего не забыл.

«Думаешь, что забудешь — запиши» — с недавних пор стало девизом Карла, что печалило Маркуса, то и дело застающего отца за составлением планов по вечерам в постели. Саймону оставалось лишь убеждать его в том, что это не близость смерти или чего похуже — Карл просто стал получать огромное удовлетворение от того, что ставил галочку напротив выполненного дела. Это даже не было ложью — Карл сам рассказал об этом ему, когда он был занят «ничего неделанием» перед телевизором. Саймону было приятно такое доверие, которое не хотелось разрушать, и потому он не говорил об этом Маркусу.

С возвращением Лео из магазина началась настоящая предпраздничная суета, по которой, как оказалось, Саймон соскучился. Его хозяйка любила устраивать тихие вечеринки со всей семьей, и самыми близкими друзьями — подобную они устраивают сейчас. Для большинства из них — это будет впервые, а потому они все стараются, чтобы запомнилось, чтобы всем понравилось и было уютно. «Кажется, последнее — главное в подобном мероприятии», — улыбнулся сам себе Саймон и продолжил возиться с пирогом — его лучше приготовить самым первым, чтобы не занимал духовку, когда время подойдет к основным блюдам.

— Чувствую, что все мы за сегодня вымотались. — По-доброму усмехнулся Карл ближе к вечеру.

— Так и скажи, что ты поскорее хочешь приступить к развлекательной программе. — Лео казался недовольным, но Маркус уже давно пояснил Саймону, что подобное — для него обычное состояние. «Странно будет, если он внезапно станет всем довольным пай-мальчиком».

— Начну тогда поздравлять тех, кого сегодня с нами не будет. — Карл показался искренне оскорбленным, и Саймон уже хотел пойти вслед за ним, чтобы как-то это сгладить — все же не хорошо начинать праздник с каким-то негативом в душе, как его опередил все тот же Лео:

— Пап, подожди, я с тобой.

В итоге на кухне остались только он и Маркус, но Саймон знал, что ненадолго — Норт специально не скрывала свою геолокацию сегодня, чтобы не стать для Манфредов неожиданностью.

Саймон тяжело вздохнул, кажется, он начал понимать, что значит «вымотаться». Странно, что раньше он никогда не испытывал подобного — в доме его хозяйки этот этап подготовки проходил быстро и легко. Может, они в чем-то ошиблись или перестарались?

— Не волнуйся на пустом месте. — Маркус коснулся его лица своей ладонью без скина. Саймон ответил и сразу же почувствовал спокойствие, тепло, любовь и заботу, исходившие от Маркуса. Услышал его мысли. «Все так, потому что впервые, потому что мы еще не привыкли друг к другу и не все обиды забыты». Саймон понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул. Поэтому весь этот праздник так нужен Манфредам — чтобы закрепить те узы, что не так уж давно зародились.

— И, кстати, пряничный домик у Норт вышел на славу — ты же видел фотографии!

— Спасибо.

Первым свое слово сказал Карл, и только успел закончить — как раздался звонок. Лео подскочил со своего места быстрее всех трех собравшихся андроидов.

— Я даже не думала, что он может так проворно двигаться! — усмехнулась Норт, передав все еще смотрящему вслед сыну Карлу поднос с рыбой.

— А кто знал? — Подмигнул он ей, принимая поднос.

Саймон уже давно успокоился: с приездом Норт напряженность в атмосфере исчезла, а после того, как он услышал полушутливые переругивания Карла и Лео во время звонка матери последнего — и вовсе прекратил беспокоиться. «Все идет своим чередом» — лишь передал ему Маркус касанием руки под столом.

Небольшое беспокойство вернулось, когда в дверях появился Лео и еще два гостя, оказавшиеся слишком знакомыми всем присутствующим.

— Здравствуйте, Карл, — поприветствовал Элайджа, а затем обратился и к остальным: — Всех нас с Рождеством! Добрый Элайджа-Санта принес своим робо-детям себя и подарки! — Захохотал он, чем заразил остальных.


End file.
